Comfort
by Alora Blench
Summary: Even if no one can make you feel better after making a mistake, a bit of tender love and care doesn't hurt.  I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I also don't make a profit from this. This is also my own work.


Comfort

By Alora Blench

NCIS

Gibbs/Kate

S01E10

Summery: Even if no one can make you feel better after making a mistake, a bit of tender love and care doesn't hurt.

It was hard, not only had she been tricked by a friend, but she lost that friend to her own insanity. Kate sat on the ledge of the medic van wondering if there was anything that she could have done. Truth is there wasn't. The perfect lie is when the person lying believes it's the truth.

With a shaky movement Kate got up from her seat and moved away from the scene. This night was not going to be fun. A cab ride later Kate was back at her apartment. It was easy to slip away; everyone was busy cleaning up the mess from the bomb.

Kate didn't bother to close her door on her way in. She simply nudged it so it would look closed. With shaking hands she let her bloodied and dirtied clothes drop to the floor. As the pieces of clothes hit the cold floor Kate made her way to the bathroom. She ran a cold shower and got in under the water. Time seemed to stand still as the cold water seeped into her bruised body.

Gibbs walked up the stairs leading to Kate's apartment. After her disappearing act he got rather worried. Tony had taken his offer up on staying at his place, so putting off going home was a good idea. Tony had most likely already broken out a case of beers and made his couch 'home'.

Gibbs had two cups of coffee in his hand wile he slowly approached Kate's door. Gibbs shifted the cups of coffee to his one hand to knock on the door, but upon touching the door it swung open.

"Kate?" He asked sliding in to the apartment. "Kate?" He asked again pulling his gun from his holster.

He moved in quietly using his sniper training not to make any noise. After a few steps into the apartment Gibbs noticed the pieces of clothing lying on the floor and lowered his weapon to his side. He put the coffee on the kitchen counter before he advanced on. When he finally got close enough he could hear the distinctive sound of water running.

Gibbs put his gun back in his holster and gave a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Kate?" he asked again pushing the door open slightly.

As he went further he froze when he came upon the most breathtaking view ever. Kate had her back to him standing under the water that bounced off her skin. Here and there she had bruises on her skin.

"Kate, you ok?" He asked as he stepped closer to the frozen figure.

No reply was offered to him. After standing in the water, for more than an hour, the world around her had become numb. Gibbs shrugged his coat off and walked up behind Kate.

"Kate" he whispered to her.

She knew he was there, but she just couldn't care. If she let her emotions through at that moment, she would have an emotional break down. Gibbs lightly touched her shoulder and cringed when he felt how cold her skin was. To Kate it felt like fire war touching her, but this wasn't the kind of fire she wanted to shy away from. It was a comforting fire that made her feel better if only for a moment.

"Kate you're freezing!" Gibbs said in a harsh tone as he spun her around and looked her straight in her eyes.

He couldn't tell if she was crying or if the water was covering it up, but her eyes said it all. Gibbs swiftly pulled her into a hug, crushing her body to his. He pushed her back, so he could get to the tap to change the water temperature. Soon the water began to heat and filled the room in a warm mist. It didn't take long for Gibbs' clothes to get soaked through and though.

Kate started to shake in his arms when the warm water made its self known to her brain.

"Kate, next time just ask for a hug." Gibbs said leaning down to the woman trembling in his hold.

He pulled her more into the spray allowing more heat to flow over her body. Slowly as the heat returned to her body her arms snaked around him as she returned his hug.

A soft smile hung on Gibbs lips. Not the way he wanted, but Kate was finally in his arms. After a few minutes of warm water Gibbs was satisfied that the cold was steamed out of Kate. He turned the water off and reached behind him where he remembered seeing a towel hanging.

He gently wrapped it around Kate's body, but found it difficult due to her not letting go of him. Moments later after just standing there with Kate holding on to him, he noticed her breathing had even out.

"Kate?" he softly asked, but it was to sleeping ears.

After a hell of a day she goes and passes out in his arms. Gibbs smirked at his agent. With ease he picked her up and in the process wrapped the towel around her body.

Carefully with out making to much noise he put Kate down on the floor so she was sitting against the wall. Gibbs striped his clothes off and wrapped towel around his middle before picking Kate back up again and taking her to her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed and pulled the covers over her.

Gibbs went back into the bathroom and living room to collect all the clothes. Gibbs put the clothes into the washer that was on the far side of the kitchen. Lucky for him there was a washer and a dryer. He grabbed his now cold coffee, took a seat on her couch and waited for the clothes.

With a beeping sound coming from the kitchen Gibbs was alerted that the clothes were done. Gibbs got up and tossed the clothes into the dryer and checked on Kate that was now sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her and smoothed a lock of hair out of her face. A content smile graced Gibbs' face before he returned to the couch to wait for his clothes to dry.

After a long wait Gibbs had fallen asleep with his head leaning back against the couch, his one arm on the arm rest and the other on his side and his body relaxed into the curve of the couch.

Somewhere during the night Kate awoke in her bed a chill crawling up her spine. Slowly she dragged her body out of bed and noticed in her sleepy state of mind that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She edged over to a drawer cabinet and grabbed a, way too big for her, NCIS t-shirt from the top and pulled it over her head. The towel fell to the floor pooling around her feet for a second before she left her room to go look for something to eat.

With out noticing the sleeping body on her couch she went over to the fridge to get some left overs, but it turned out to taste like crap. She tossed the leftovers in the trash and settled on not eating. She would wait for morning to make breakfast.

As she moved back to the bedroom she saw the cup of coffee that was on the counter. She froze in her step and looked around. That was when she saw Gibbs passed out on her couch practically half naked. Kate's face lit up like a fire cracker. The red stained all the way to her small toe. She couldn't help but admire the firmness of his abs and the smoothness of his skin. It was tempting to touch.

Smiling darkly to herself she walked around so she was facing him. Silently she leaned down, fun thoughts running through her mind.

"Gibbs" Kate softly whispered in to his ear. Gibbs gave a grunt before taking in a deep breath. "Gibbs wake up" Kate finally said load enough to make him jump.

With out a second thought he grabbed Kate and had her pinned underneath him on the couch. Her hands were pinned in one of his on top of her head and her legs pinned with his.

Gibbs looked confused, sleep still clouding his mind. Kate on the other hand winced from the pain in her joints. Gibbs had he pined in less than a second and in a very uncomfortable position. A soft whimper slip past her lips before Gibbs stared to realize where he was. A shaky breath left Gibbs as he calmed himself, assured that he was still in Kate's apartment.

He eased up on his grip on her arms to allow her to move them into a more comfortable position.

"You ok?" she asked him wile studding his face.

Gibbs gave her one of his half hearted laughs before shifting to get off her.

"Good" Kate said a speck of evil in her tone.

Before Gibbs could ask he was on his stomach on the carpet a few inches away from the couch.

"That hurt you know" Kate said using her body to keep Gibbs pinned.

Gibbs tried to get up, but found that he was stuck. Even though she had a small body she had him pinned solidly.

"Well... If you didn't startle me I wouldn't have pinned you" he said trying to think of a way to get loose.

"Well if you weren't asleep on my couch half naked then I wouldn't have woken you up." She said leaning down slightly so het upper body press onto his back.

Gibbs bit back a groan as Kate's warm skin made contact with his back.

"Well if you didn't try to freeze yourself in the shower I wouldn't be half naked." Gibbs said trying again to move, but failed.

"Well if..." Kate started but bit back the rest. She had nothing to stick him with.

Her grip on him loosened some as her mind trailed off in thought. This was all Gibbs needed a chance.

In a swift movement with out hurting her this time he tipped her over and pinned her to the soft carpet, her hands above her head. She was face to face with him and he could see her sadness.

"If you didn't leave with out saying good bye, then I also wouldn't have found an unlocked apartment door." Gibbs said trying to get her to focus on him instead of wallowing in her sorrow.

Kate looked up the face that was in front of her.

"How exactly is that my fault?" Kate asked searching his face.

"You had everyone worried" he said leaning closer to her.

"Who's everyone?" Kate asked swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.

A devilish grin grace Gibbs' face as he leaned down so he could whisper into Kate's ear.

"Tony" he breathed over her ear. "Ducky" he said letting his lips brush against her ear.

The very touch caused chills to run along Kate's spine.

"Abby" he said kissing the spot just below her earlobe.

This nearly made Kate moan out in pleasure.

"Me" he said kissing he pulls point on her neck.

"Gibbs" Kate said with a shaky voice.

"Yes Kate?" Gibbs said with a smile on her neck before he latched onto her pulls point, sucking and nibbling at it. Gibbs let go of Kate's hands so he could move the hair away from her neck.

"I'm waiting" Gibbs said as he pulled away from her neck.

Kate struggled to find what she wanted to say, so getting irritated with herself se tipped Gibbs onto his back and stabbed his waist.

"I can't think... straight when you're doing that" Kate said putting her hands on his warm chest. "You were worried?" Kate asked looking into his eyes.

It didn't shock her that he was smiling what shocked her was the lust dripping out of his ice blue eyes. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice his warm hands on her thighs until an electric current ran the length of her spine and ending in the pit of her stomach.

"Gibbs..." Kate said leaning down closer to his face.

"Yes Kate?" he said leaning up just the slightest bit.

"You're distracting" Kate breathed out before she molded her lips to his.

The reaction was instant, want flooded over then. All the pent up frustration making itself know.

'This woman was going to be the death of him' Gibbs thought as he could feel himself craving for more of her touch.

In a swift movement he lifted his pelvises up to make contact with Kate's core to show her what she was causing. A moaned gasp escaped Kate's mouth giving Gibbs the chance to explore her mouth more.

It was a sweet torcher to be so close to Gibbs. As Gibbs griped her thighs more tightly the more need she felt to grind her body against his.

"Kate..." Gibbs said as they broke for some much needed air.

"Yes Gibbs?" Kate said trying hard to focus on what he was trying to tell her.

"Do you want carpet burns?" he asked moving them to a sitting position.

It took a few seconds for Kate to register what he was asking.

"Bedroom?" she suggested.

With ease Gibbs stood up with Kate clinging to him, causing his towel to loosen drop to the floor. In a few steps Gibbs was in her room lying her down on a messy bed. As he moved in between her legs he slid the t-shirt that she had been wearing off. Kate wrapped her arms around Gibbs neck pulling hi into a heated kiss.

Gibbs' senses were flooded with her sent and the feel of her silky smooth legs wrapping around his waist. Out of instinct he let his need slid against her, causing her to moan out in need and pleasure.

"Gibbs" Kate moaned out letting Gibbs know if he didn't hurry up he was going to be in pain.

"Kate, protection?" Gibbs asked nibbling at the side of her neck.

"Screw it" Kate said arching into Gibbs Hard chest.

With that he wasted no time taking his aim. As he slid it to her painfully slow he bit down slowly into her neck and increasing the pressure as he went deeper into her. Kate let out a gasp as Gibbs was fully in her. He slowly pulled all the way out then slammed back into her with force. Kate moaned out her pleasure with each stroke and every time her moan hit his ears Gibbs went harder and faster and Kate meeting his every move.

Very soon their bodies were covered in a light coat of perspiration and their breathing erratic.

"Come for me Kate" Gibbs half growled into her ear as she started to clench around him and two thrusts later their bodies were convolving in pleasurable spasms.

Gibbs could make out his name rolling of her lips as her pleasure took and it gave him great pride.

They laid motion less truing to catch their breaths for a few moments.

"Kate" Gibbs said breaking the silence.

"Gibbs" Kate responded looking him strait into his eyes. "You're going to be the death of me." He said lowering his head to hers and capturing her lips in a kiss like none of the others. It was needy, soft, tender and sweet all in one.

"I hope not" Kate said finally pulling away from him. "That would be a shame. I was just starting to l... like you" Kate said a blush settling over her face.

"Like me? Kate what were you going to say?" Gibbs asked drawing his thumb over her blushed cheeks.

Kate was in turn searching his face to see if she could actually tell him that she's been slowly falling in love with him.

"Kate, I love you too" Gibbs said smiling at the awe in her face. He's been in love with this spit fire of a woman ever since he saw her.

"Gibbs" Kate said softly letting her fingers twine with his silver hair and the nape of his neck.

"Yes Kate?" he said holding a purr back from the way her fingers felt in his hair.

"I love you" she said kissing him.

Gibbs finally pulled away from Kate and pulled himself out of her instantly feeling the loss of her heat. He rolled to his side pulling Kate with him.

"What now?" Kate asked letting her fingers run over his neck and jaw.

"Now, Kate? Now we sleep, unless you have something else in mind." Gibbs said turning Kate around so her back was pressed to his chest.

"I mean after" Kate said snuggling into Gibbs' hold.

"We take it as it comes, for now sweat dreams." Gibbs said kissing the side of her neck.

"Goodnight Gibbs" Kate said letting sleep pull her in.

Gibbs smiled down at the woman in his arms. It didn't matter what came next, she was his and he wasn't going to let any one else have her but him.

"Goodnight my Kate" He said letting sleep claim him.

The End

ME: I would like to thank NuGirl for Beta reading you're the best…..


End file.
